


Home

by deanandhissammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "i love you"s and sparring, First Kiss, First Kisses, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, honestly just lots of cute stuff, ish, you'll love it i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandhissammy/pseuds/deanandhissammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another sad town and dingy motel. New school and people and places. Dean really didn't mind, he liked the constant change. It reminded him that every place was changing and moving and he could leave anytime and the memories could be left behind as well. Staying too long in one place made him jittery.</p><p>Or the story of how Dean kissed Sam for the first time in one of the many motel rooms in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Another sad town and dingy motel. New school and people and places. Dean really didn't mind, he liked the constant change. It reminded him that every place was changing and moving and he could leave anytime and the memories could be left behind as well. Staying too long in one place made him jittery.

Dad left, grumbled something about being back in a few weeks, a rugaru or something a state away. Dean didn't really care, but said "Yessir." and the unspoken take care of Sammy lingered in the air. It wasn't said, didn't need to be. Those words were ingrained in Dean head, carved into his heart.

It only took a couple days to get settled in, their routine adapting to fit with the new surroundings. Dean slacked off in classes, Sam studied hard, they both hung out after school. Ice-cream and parks and movies and beer and soda and popcorn late at night on the grainy television. This was where Dean fit. This is where he was comfortable.

"Hey Sam, betcha I can beat your ass in a wrestling match." Sam glanced up from scribbling on a piece of binder paper to glare at Dean.

"I betcha you can't shut up and stop fidgeting for oh, say three minutes?" He glared, "I'm trying to get my homework done."

"Homework can be done later in life. Who cares. We'll be leaving soon anyways." Dean knew he said something wrong when Sam's eyes darkened and he immediately turned back to his paper, a white-knuckled grip on his pencil. Shit. He forgot. Sam actually wanted to stay in one place for most of his life.

"Yeah. No need to remind me." Sam grit out. Shit. Okay. Time to act fast and lighten the mood or Sam's gonna be pissy the rest of the night and probably next morning and Dean really really hated it when Sam was mad at him.

"You're such a nerd." He scoffed and plopped down on the couch next to Sam, flicking his hair. Nudging Sam's shoulder softly with his own, he smiled softly, "C'mon. I mean it. You deserve a break for a little bit." When he saw the darkness shutter out of Sam's eyes and his defenses go back down, Dean grinned a little harder. Thank god.

"Well what do you want to do?" Sam said, setting his pencil down. Victory! Sam's hair was getting kinda long. Deans fingers itched to run through the strands, see if they really were as soft as they looked, and he was struck by how beautiful his little brother was yet again. Fucking shit. There was that one little mole right under Sam's eye that Dean wanted to kiss and taste and his cute little nose and his eyes were every color in one and just. God.

And currently those eyes were looking at Dean expectantly shit was he staring too long?

"Oh. I don't know." Dean shrugged, and Sam's lips turned down at the corners and he turned his attention back to his paper. Quick as a jackrabbit, Dean attacked, tackling Sam over and onto the floor as his hands teased Sam's sides and armpits mercilessly.

"Hah! That's what you get for doubting your big bro!" Dean crowed as Sam squirmed and tried to glare and spit his tongue out at Dean while laughing but that wasn't turning out real well. Sam was panting and laughing and tears were starting to form in his eyes and he was getting really flushed and his hands were in effectively trying to shove at Dean. Sam looked happy for once, and Dean was happy that he managed to get Sam to smile like that.

And then he realized what a terrible idea this had been because said beautiful brother was now writhing underneath him, entire lower bodies pressed together and entwined, and God his cheeks were flushed red and he was panting really hard and it didn't take much for deans imagination to run wild, Sam under him as he teased Sam's cock, Sam begging Dean to get on with it already and fuck him. Sam's cheeks getting that same flushed when Dean goes down on him. Sam making the same whining/panting noises as Dean fucks into him and shitshitshit ABORT THE FUCKING MISSION. Dean mentally yelled at himself because this was a terrible terrible not-thought-out thing to do.

And then the world seemed to flip because suddenly Dean was pinned down and Sam was grinning triumphantly on top of him.

"Careless De, what a rookie mistake getting distracted." Sam teased, hands keeping Dean's arms pinned to his sides. This was worse. This was so much worse because now they were pressed flush against each other and Sam had gone and grown up without Dean noticing because he was all hard planes, tall and no longer the scrawny lanky 12 year old Dean knew. No longer awkward in his own skin. Sam has certainly started to fill out, almost as tall as Dean, and Dean felt real concern that Sam might get bigger than him tickle the back of his mind.

Dean needed to get out of this situation and he needed to get out of it now. Bucking his hips violently, he managed to get enough space between their bodies that he could hook his knee under Sam's stomach and get back on top. This time he stayed on his hands and knees as Sam laughed underneath him and relaxed on his back.

"Okay you win this time Dean." Sam said, smile still firmly intact and a light happy expression in his eyes. And his goddamn cheeks were still flushed and his hair was mussed and he looked fucked out and there was just no winning in this situation was there?

"Dean?" Confusion replaced that happy look and Dean wanted to put it back more than anything and Sam was so goddamn beautiful and he is growing up and getting more perfect every single day and how did someone like Dean manage to have something this amazing with him every single day.

It was far past the point of reply, Dean had been silent for too long. Dean could feel the tension build, he knew Sam felt it too. He was still hovering over Sam, not moving (hadn't moved) and Sam hadn't pushed him away yet and Dean just kinda knew that he was fucked already and that there was no turning back now because he knew he was about to cross a huge line and he really didn't care enough to try and stop it.

Dean knew this was the moment he wouldn't be able to resist anymore, so it really wasn't a surprise when he felt his head moving lower, eyes fluttering shut.

What was a shock was the soft press of Sam's lips against his. He had thought about it. Constantly. Thought about how it would feel and taste like. Sure, this was a bit more gentle and timid and sloppy than his fantasies, but Dean really couldn't give a fuck because this was real and this was actually Sam and this beat everything out of the water.

Dean pressed his lips a little more firmly against Sam's, a hand coming to cup one half of Sam's face, and Sam's lips were moving against his, responding, and a hand wrapped around deans waist and Dean was finding it really hard to breathe because it was silky smooth and slightly chapped and dry until Dean fixed that by sucking on Sam's lower lip and coating their lips in a combination of the wetness of their mouths.

His hand went up to tangle in the soft strands he had wanted to run his hands through for years, and he gently tugged, mostly just trying to get rid of the knots. But then Sam let out a small gasp under him and his free hand darted up to deans chest, gripping his shirt and keeping Dean there, and Dean gripped harder, guiding Sam's head back to deepen the kiss.

A flash of tongue and Dean's mouth was opening up, letting Sam in. Their tongues tangled together and it was electrifying. Dean was rolling and now Sam was pressed up on top of him, their bodies flush against each other, and Dean was pulling Sam down, his hands wrapped up in Sam's hair.

They both were panting, trying to get enough air, and besides the roar in Dean's ears, their pants and moans and the wet sounds of their mouths slotting together were filling up the room. He licked into Sam's mouth, tasting some of the fries he had earlier, and explored the corners, running his tongue over Sam's teeth and curling it back around Sam's.

Eventually, they had to pull back to breath, and Dean opened his eyes to see the flushed out look on Sam's face had deepened and his pupils were blown wide. His lips were bright and kiss swollen, his eyes shining and bright.

"Sammy I-" Dean wasn't even sure what he was going to say but Sam didn't give him enough time, just pressing his lips back ferociously. Dean's eyes widened, and Sam's were wide and open as they stared at each other. He could clearly see the emotions flickering through Sam's eyes, lust and a little bit of fear but also relief and joy and love.

The realization struck him, and his eyes fluttered shut as he moaned into Sam's mouth and pressed back, flipping them over yet again to take control, pressing hard and demanding against Sam. He opened his eyes to find Sam still staring, and he knew his walls were stripped down and Sam was seeing everything. Dean was letting himself be vulnerable, letting Sam search the deepest parts of him, and he couldn't not notice the hitch in Sam's breath when Sam realized that himself.

They were opening themselves up to the each other and neither had to say I love you because it was clear in their eyes, in the way their arms wrapped around each other, in the soft caresses among fierce kisses.

Sam didn't bother touching his homework the rest of the day. Instead, the two boys who battled the things that went bump in the night discovered each other, exploring every part of the other, memorizing the scars and curves and smooth skin.

That night, they fell asleep wrapped around each other: bodies, lives, and souls entwined. Long after Sam's breathing had deepened, Dean's eyes finally felt heavy and he mouthed "I love you." into Sam's shoulder.

This is where Dean fit. This is home.

 

 

~

 

 

Find me over on [tumblr](codependentlysoulmates.tumblr.com) where I post most of my drabbles and fics 


End file.
